


The Moment They Reached Happily Ever After

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Presston - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Julie cannot believe today is her wedding day.  After dating Christen for two years and being engaged for one, they have finally arrived at their special day.  The pair is ready to take the leap and start their lives together as wives.  Join them on their special day and see all the magic it takes to ensure their day is perfect.





	

Julie is nervous, more so than she had ever been over her entire life. The butterfly typhoon and accompanying nausea pale in comparison even to the moment in the 2015 FIFA Women’s World Cup semifinal against Germany when she thought she had lost the game for her team. No, these butterflies are a different level of intensity. As hard as she tries, she can’t stop the rushing river of questions and doubts from flowing through her mind.

“Jules, hey girl snap out of it. It is your day.” Julie snaps her head up, meeting the ice-blue eyes of her favorite goalkeeper. Hope smiles at the defender, chuckling as she says “I was in your shoes not too long ago. Nothing will go wrong. Christen is going to walk down that aisle to you and everything and everyone else will fade away.” The warmth and sincerity in Hope’s voice does calm a few of the raging butterflies in Julie’s gut.

“You’re right Hope. I just have to make it to that point.” The defender smiles at her friend and gets up off the edge of her bed.

“Let’s start with coffee.” Hope tosses Julie a bag. Upon inspection Julie finds it contains her favorite jeans and a loose t-shirt. It was one she stole from Christen when they first moved in together and stretched out to fit over her muscles. Julie changes in the bathroom quickly, taking in the scent of the shirt that smells of their home. Returning to Hope, the two make their way to the hotel lobby and join up with Crystal Dunn, Morgan Brian, Melanie Johnston, and Sofia Huerta – her bridesmaids.

The group heads to a quaint coffee shop that is adjacent to their hotel. Hope buys everyone’s coffee while sending Morgan and Crystal to claim a table that would accommodate them all. It is up to Melanie to keep her sister occupied. She talks to Julie about the book she just finished, an over 600-page thriller called The Black Prism as they join the pair at the table. Julie is admittingly only half listening as her older sister rambles on, so she slips her phone out of her pocket under the table. Sofia catches her and swipes the phone from Julie’s hands. All the blonde can do is stare at her fellow Santa Clara alum dumbfounded.

“Give that back!” Julie stretches across the table, knocking aside Morgan’s coffee to retrieve her phone. The Dash midfielder lets out a cry of shame while quickly snatching up her coffee cup. Sofia smirks at Julie’s endeavors all the while stretching as far back as she can to stay out of reach. Julie’s gold iPhone is firmly gripped in her hand.

“Not a chance JJ. You aren’t allowed to have any contact with Christen until you see her at the ceremony. That includes texting."

“What? Says who!”

“Says those of us who have been in your shoes. Trust us, it makes that moment when you finally see her even more breath-taking.”

“But…”

“Nope. Sorry Jules it isn’t going to happen.” Hope gives the blonde a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry the time will start flying by.”

“Fine… only because I can’t take you all on.” A sigh escapes Julie’s lips as she sinks back into her seat, grumpily sipping her coffee with a pout. “So, then what’s the schedule?”

“First, we go get our nails done. Then a light lunch. Following that is our hair appointment then we come back here and get you dressed. A limo will be waiting to take us to the ceremony. Before you know it, you will see your love. Then like I said, everything and everyone else disappears.” Hope outlines the schedule they have made for the day.

Julie cannot keep her pout up for long – it isn’t in her nature. “Alright then fearless leader. Show us the way.” The reference to the goalkeeper’s nickname draws a chuckle from everyone. Hope’s response is classic Hope, rolled eyes and a jaw clench. The hint of a smile at the end of it though, shows Julie that her friend knows it is all in good fun.

The gals fall in line behind Hope, who leads them outside. Moe and Crystal link arms with the bride as they walk, grinning like Cheshire cats at their fellow New New Kid. “Do you have your vows memorized? Or do I need to make you a cheat sheet?” The Dash midfielder questions Julie.

“I have had them memorized for a month Moe. I just pray I won’t forget them in front of everyone.” Her wide eyes betray her nerves.

“If you do, just speak from your heart JJ. Your love and admiration for Christen will shine through.” Crystal pats her arm comfortingly while shooting Moe a look over Julie’s head.

“You sure?”

“Of course I am. Do you really think I would lie to you, on today of all days? True love will always shine through everything else.” Her words rise a blush to Julie’s cheeks.

“Alright kiddos here we are.” Hope’s voice draws their attention as she opens the door to a high-end nail salon. Hope shepherds everyone inside while Melanie confirms their appointment time. Women lead the party to their plush chairs and get to work. There are sighs of relief and joy from each of them as dead skin is sloughed off.

“Hey JJ, did you and Christen figure out the name situation yet? Who’s taking whose?” It is Becky that poses the question. Melanie smirks at the question, already knowing the answer. The other four women lean forward, eager to hear Julie’s response.

“Are you talking about on the field or off?”

“Both you big goof!” Moe squeals with excitement.

“Ok. Ok. We decided that on the field, we are going to keep our own names. It makes it easier for U.S. Soccer and the Red Stars, as well as our fans. We have been Johnston and Press for our entire careers.” This garners a nod from them all. Each of them has had to make a similar decision. “Off the field, I convinced her to take my name.”

“No way! How!” Crystal asks what they are all thinking. Everyone has leaned forward in rapt attention.

“Well, we first decided that we didn’t want a hyphenated last name. Both of us agreed it was too long. So well that started the debate. I told her that if she really didn’t like Johnston than I would take Press, but if she was caving to pressure from her mom not to lose her heritage than she was nuts. Chris is never going to forget where she came from or her family’s roots. Well as you can guess that didn’t go over too well. I hit a huge nerve. She didn’t talk to me all weekend and it was awful. I finally got too frustrated and went for a run to clear my head and devise my plan to get back in her good graces. I stopped at her favorite florist on my way home and picked up a bouquet of fire roses and those Lindor dark chocolate truffles she loves. I walked in the door, dropped to my knees fully intent on apologizing when I saw her. I swear she was waiting for me to get home. She was wearing an emerald t-shirt, my favorite color on her, that had Mrs. Johnston printed on it in big block white letters. I couldn’t believe it. Chris then went on this big speech about how I was right and after talking to her mom she decided to follow her heart and be a Johnston.” Her tale is met with a chorus of “Aww!”, turning her face bright red.

“Well I guess she changed her mind.” Hope snickers before continuing “If all she was wearing was that t-shirt.” The change of color in Julie’s face from bright to dark red bordering purple before it disappears into her hands makes everyone laugh.

“That was an image I for one didn’t need. Thanks Hope.” Melanie drawls. Her sister had told her the story but without the intimate details. She did not want or need image of her baby sister having sex.

“Anytime Melanie, anytime.” The goalkeeper throws a wink at the woman, raising a second chorus of laughter from the group. The jokes and teasing continue as they finish up their nails. Despite Julie’s half-hearted protests, Hope swipes her credit card at the register to pay for everyone. Her icy glare prevents any continued fuss as does the loud rumble from the New New Kid’s stomachs.

“I guess that means food ladies. Follow me.” Melanie squeezes past Crystal and Moe to the front of the group. While Hope was Julie’s maid of honor, Melanie has the best taste in food and was thus delegated to her the task to finding lunch. The sisters link arms and Melanie leads the group through the crowded the streets to a hole-in-the-wall tapas place. Once they are seated in the back of the room and order a variety of small plates to appease everyone. No one wants to eat anything heavy, especially Julie. 

Morgan catches Julie repeatedly checking her watch, she nudges the goalkeeper. “Someone is getting antsy. We better get moving.” Her whisper is barely heard but Hope gets the gist. She summons the waiter, discretely passing him her credit card while Crystal dances in her chair to distracts the bride. Once everything is paid for, Hope claps her hands together as she stands up.

“Time to go ladies. We all have to look nice and Lord knows that takes time.” Her smart-ass remarks earn both snickers and nods from the crew. They all remember the process of getting ready for the ESPYs and various morning shows after securing their World Cup title. The pack of champions (and a sister) ventures back outside. Julie is surprised when they arrive at her usual salon.

“What? Here?” The disbelief is evident as she faces Hope.

“Yeah it is your favorite place since you and Christen started spending your off seasons here. You didn’t think we would trust anyone else to not mess up your beautiful hair on your special day, did you?” It her sister that speaks up, having heard Julie rave about this place every time she goes.

“Oh, Melanie thank you!!!!” The defender skips to her sister and hugs her tight, which Melanie gladly returns. Julie literally bounces inside to greet her hair stylist, Melrose, who gets straight to work. The gals spread out among the others and let them work, playing on their phone. When all is said and done, each of the women has two braids, one on each side of their head. The rest of their head is done up in a fancy bun. Julie has her hair with the two braids, but it is half up and half down to frame her face nicely, held together in the back with a soft baby blue silk ribbon.

“Jules, you look gorgeous. And you aren’t even dressed yet.” Crystal’s compliment draws nods of agreement from Morgan and Hope.

“Yeah JJ your hair is stunning. No wonder you stay blonde sis.” Melanie smiles and gently kisses her sister’s cheek. Julie can’t stop smiling from all the compliments, she is starting to feel beautiful.

“Let’s go get you dressed and onto the beach for your lady.” Morgan throws an arm around Julie’s shoulders.

“Yes please. I am beyond ready to see her.” The honesty and desire in the blonde’s voice moves everyone. They grab their bags and rush out the door back to the hotel, taking care not to mess their hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in their rooms, chaos begins. Clothes are shed with little regard for decency, landing wherever they are tossed. Dresses are tugged on and zipped, bras snapped into place, button-ups redone, and bow ties tied. Standing in the middle of the storm are Crystal, Morgan, and Melanie in baby blue, knee-length, halter top dresses. They are paired with silver flip flops (no one was wearing heels on the beach). Hope and Julie are in charcoal fitted dress pants. Hope is a white button up, baby blue vest, and silver bow-tie. The bride is stunning in a white button up, charcoal vest, and baby blue bow-tie. Both also have on grey flats.

“Damn y’all we look fine.” Crystal’s declaration is followed with a fierce snap.

“Straight up. I would totally marry us.” Morgan pipes up.

“Hey! One wedding at a time! Starting with mine!” The declaration and foot stomp from the bride makes everyone crack up. 

“Alright Jules. Your wedding first.” Her sister must dab at her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. Her baby sister is really getting married! Everyone does a quick fix of make-up then heads to the limo. Waiting with it are Julie’s parents, Kristi and David. The four Johnstons exchange hugs before Kristi takes a long look at her baby girl. It seems like only yesterday she was rocking her to sleep and teaching her how to read. And now she is getting married.

“You look stunning Julie. Christen won’t be able to look away from you. We are all so very proud of the woman you have become and that you have chosen a wonderful woman to join our family. Today is your day baby.” Kristi manages to speak without shedding the tears shining in her eyes. Julie nods at her mom before enveloping her in a second hug, having to do her best not to cry again and ruin her make-up. When they separate, David goes to his youngest and hugs her again, whispering something in her ear for only Julie to hear. She nods in understanding and is grinning when they pull apart. The whole crew then gets inside the limo and makes their way to the beachfront where the ceremony is to take place.

When they arrive, Crystal, Moe, and Melanie head to the smaller tent set adjacent to the large white tent to wait in. David and Kristi go to find the pastor to ensure everything is ready. Hope walks Julie up to the front of the area, where the pastor will wait with her for Christen to appear. Julie takes in all the fold out white chairs, the circle of candles in alternating silver and baby blue bags that ring the area as well as light the path to the tent Christen will emerge from. Her attention is drawn to Hope when the keeper places her hands gently on the defender’s shoulders. This reminds Julie of Hope’s famous pep talk after the Germany PK.

“Alright Jules this is it. You are dressed and all dolled up. You have your vows memorized and Melanie ran through them with you on our walk down here. You love this woman, we can all see it. Now are simply making it official. Once you see Christen, all those butterflies and nerves will disappear. I promise.” Hope speaks softly but firmly, wanting to quell any fears remaining in the defender’s mind. Hope feels JJ’s shoulders relax slightly under her shoulders before she cracks that famous Julie grin.

“Thanks Hope. I will be right here waiting for her, don’t you worry. I want nothing more in this world than to marry Chris.”

“That’s my gal. I will see you shortly.” Hope gives her shoulders one last squeeze before heading to the large white tent set up further down the beach. She barely opens the flaps, just big enough to fit her head inside. “She is still there Tobin. Go and tell Christen.” Hope tells the first bridesmaid she spots. Tobin nods and grins as she goes, Hope closing the flap and going to the small tent to wait with Melanie, Moe, and Crystal set up right next to this one.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin, along with Mallory, Tyler, Channing, and Kelley are Christen’s bridesmaids for the day. KO is zipping up Christen in her dress. It is white, of course, and fitted up top yet more flowing at the bottom. It is decorated with patterns of Swarovski crystals on the bottom so that it glitters when Christen turns or steps. Mallory is currently hunting for Christen’s shoes.

“Suck it in Christen. We almost got it.” KO Tugs the zipper home. “Perfect.” The midfielder turns the bride to Channing, who is holding a full-length mirror. Christen swirls in place slowly, making the dress swish with her. The halter style, semi-sheer top allows the Red Star captain to show off her glowing, sun-kissed skin while still maintaining her modesty.

“Julie won’t be able to look away from you Pressi. She is waiting for you. Hope got her stationed and waiting.” Tobin’s drawl draws Christen away from her image in the mirror. The mention of Julie’s name spreads a big grin across her face.

"Well if Hope says she’s there than she must be. I already feel like we have been apart too long.” Her honest statement makes her mom chuckle from behind her as she smiles.

“I know Julie is thinking the same thing Christen. And you look breath-taking. Every bride will strive to look as beautiful as you on their wedding day.” Stacy Press gets up from her chair and stands behind her daughter, tears falling down her face. 

“Momma you are going to make me cry….” The bride turns to her and hugs her momma. She can’t imagine doing any of this without her family by her side.

“I found them!” Mallory emerges from the makeshift closet, sparkling silver flip flops that Tyler had made a month ago, (to Christen’s exact specifications) held high above her head in triumph.  
“Wait you lost them! Mal!!!” The forward’s voice climbs an octave.

“No, no sis that didn’t happen.” Channing sets down the mirror and pats her sister’s arm reassuringly whilst glaring at the young woman.

“Hey Chris deep meditation breaths. Everything is ok, you are looking absolutely breathtaking and Jules is waiting for you. So, let’s get those shoes on, tie the baby blue sash around your waist, have Momma Press put her necklace on you, all so we can get you to your Julie.” Tobin positions herself in front of her best friend, taking slow, deep breaths with her. Mallory kneels to help Christen into her shoes while Tyler and Channing tie the thick silk ribbon around her waist. When they are done, Tobin has successfully brought Christen’s breathing back down to a normal level.

“Now for mom’s necklace.” Tyler retrieves and opens the box for Stacy. Inside is a sterling silver diamond necklace. There are two hearts made from diamonds. The larger heart is made of white diamonds, with the intertwined smaller heart made of rose diamonds.

“Every woman in our family has worn this on their wedding day. Now it is your turn Christen.” Stacy carefully lifts it out of the box. Tyler lifts her sister’s hair in all its curly glory out of the way so that her mom can connect the clasp. When it snaps, Christen’s hand goes up to play with the pendant while smiling. Her smile is mirrored on the faces of everyone in the tent.“Now you are ready sweetheart. Do you want to go get your girl?”

“Yes momma. I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life.” Christen turns to her mom and kisses her cheek delicately. Stacy returns the gesture then leads her daughter to her waiting father. Cody cannot stop a tear from rolling down his face as he embraces his daughter.

“You look so very beautiful Christen.”

“Thanks papa.” She kisses his cheek before taking her bouquet of blue daffodils and white thorn-less roses from Tyler. The Press women exchange last minute hugs before leaving Christen alone with her father. The wedding party starts to assemble in the tent in front of her. They can all hear the murmurs of the growing crowd as the sun slowly sets. When the last of the sun disappears over the horizon, Hope extends her arm to Tyler. The woman smiles and wraps a manicured hand around it as the music starts to play.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope and Tyler are the first to walk down the aisle, grins across their faces. They reach the pastor and separate to stand on either side of him and Julie. They are followed by Channing and Melanie, Mallory and Crystal, Sofia and Tobin, and lastly Kelley and Morgan. Once everyone has lined up properly, the music changes. The guests all turn around in their seats, eager to get a look at Christen. Julie’s eyes stare down the rows of friends and family, set on the tent flap. All she cares about is seeing her Christen walk down the aisle to her. When the first few notes of the “Wedding March” grace the air, Christen appears on the arm of her father.

It takes a poke from Hope to remind Julie how to breathe. In her eyes, Christen is floating down the aisle as the image of perfection. Christen draws closer with each graceful step, until their eyes can lock onto each other’s. The moment they do, all their fears fade away. Julie takes a few steps forward to meet them. Grins adorn both their faces when they meet. Cody transfers Christen’s hand from his arm to Julie’s, nodding at the blonde as he does so. Christen kisses his cheek before he goes and takes his place next to Stacy. Julie guides Christen to the pastor, never taking her eyes off her beautiful bride.

It is a beautiful yet simple ceremony, celebrating the love between the two women who went from teammates, to friends, to lovers, to partners. It is a good thing they hired both a photographer and videographer, as they are lost in each other’s eyes and immune to anything else. Only when they get to their vows does their attention come back to the moment, but still only then to each other. They decided to hand write their vows, and have kept the secret from each other until this moment. Julie takes a deep breath, and goes first.

“Christen Annemarie Press, can you believe we are doing this? It seems like only yesterday I was playing with you on the National Team, trying to figure out how to stop you when I couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful you were. My crush on came hard and fast, though I did my best to hide it. It took us longer than some may have thought, but I wouldn’t trade our friendship for anything. It let me simply fall harder for you when I saw that you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. The moment you said yes to a date, I was over the moon. I have been there ever since. Every day with you has been an adventure and a privilege. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and on this day, I make the following promises.” She takes a moment to clear her throat as she begins to get emotion, her love for Christen overwhelming her. When she looks up, she catching the tears rolling down Christen’s face as they make eye contact again.

“Today, I make the sincerest promise one heart, one being can make to another. I swear to be your constant love, your first and loudest supporter. Your rock to lean on in hard times, and the softest pillow to cry upon. I promise to be your devoted partner for all the days of our lives. I swear to allow myself to grow through the remarkable and heartwarming love you have for me. I vow to always and forever be your home; your place of comfort and calm in the whirlwind that is our lives. The safe space you can always retreat to. I promise to have faith in our journey together, when it is both effortless and challenging. And when we face adversity, we will not do so alone. Because today, right here and now, I promise you, my “person”, my best friend, the woman I cannot live a day without, that I will not give up. I will forever and always believe in us. I promise to love you, Christen Annemarie Press, completely and utterly for all the days of my life.”

At the end of Julie’s speech, there is not a dry eye in the room. Christen has tears rolling down her face at the love and devotion she heard from Julie. Truly she could not be marrying a more beautiful soul. Her tears fall harder when Julie reaches into her pocket and extracts a handkerchief for Christen to dry her eyes on. She takes it gratefully and does her best to dry her eyes before handing it back to Julie. She takes a moment to remember her vows then looks up into the baby blue eyes she falls deep into every time.

“Julie…you are such a beautiful soul. I couldn’t believe it when I met you, that someone could be so pure of heart. You truly strive to see the good in everyone, even if they don’t see it in themselves. You saw something in me that I didn’t see in myself. That unwavering faith in me is what drew me to you, even if I didn’t know it. You were like a magnet. I wanted to spend more and more time getting to know you, to solve the puzzle of Julie Johnston. With every piece you shared with me, I saw the bigger picture. That you are the only woman for me, the only person I will ever love with every inch and fiber of my heart. And on this day, I tell you and the world this.” Christen voice cracks for a moment and she grows nervous. When she looks into Julie's eyes, seeing the pure love and encouragement shining through, she regains her courage. With a shy smile, she continues.

“As I have always told you, you are the only exception. I had always lived my life like this, keeping a comfortable distance from everyone because how could I love someone when I didn’t even love myself? Up until the day I met you I had sworn to myself that I was content with the loneliness, because it wasn’t worth risking heartache. From the moment I met you, I knew you were different. You were honest, sincere, genuine, and most of all trustworthy. I showed you my fears and you stayed. You were the anchor I needed when I needed it most. You helped me trust again and gave me a reason to trust. You walked with me through some of my darkest days and never left my side. You helped me be the strong, independent woman that I am. Julie, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the power of true love is not to avoid changes or challenges, but to navigate them together. So, I commit to you the small miracle of making each day work, together. I promise to you my love, devotion, and loyalty. I vow to continue to work on myself for the good of our marriage; I promise to always see our problems through to the end and in doing so, fight for us. Because you, my darling, are the only exception.”

Now the tears are flowing freely down Julie’s face. For Christen to reveal so much, in front of all these people, stunned her. She thought she knew the depth of Christen’s love but she just showed that it runs so much deeper than she had ever imagined. She uses the handkerchief to dry her own eyes, before mouthing the words I love you to her bride. 

The pastor gives the two a moment before having the pair exchange white gold wedding bands. He doesn’t make them wait a moment longer, announcing the pair wed as Mrs. And Mrs. Johnston. Julie reaches up and grabs Christen’s face reverently, pulling her close to share their first kiss. Their lips meet as everyone claps and cheers. Their first kiss as wives is sweet and filled with the promises of a shared future together. The tears streaming down their face are happy tears as they separate and turn to their friends and family. Grins grace both of their faces, as they realize their dreams are finally coming true. The cheers and whistles only grow louder as Julie takes her wife’s hand and walks her back down the aisle together. Their future is bright and filled with promise, just the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and decided to polish it up and publish it. There isn't much Presston out there but I have always found the two of them adorable. Any comments or suggestions are always welcome. I also am always looking for inspiration or muse to write for, so if you have any requests leave them below and I might write a short one shot.


End file.
